Amethyst
From Character Introduction: * Left one is sociable. He is also known as "eighty four". Right one is phlegmatic. He is also known as "thirty three". * No one really cares which is which anymore, including themselves. Amethyst (アメシスト) is two twin Gems mainly doing patrol duty. They're two in one and partnered each other. According to Yellow Diamond, twin Gems will not break when touch with each other and both are great at swordplay. Appearance Amethyst has purple color feature and wear winter or summer uniform depend on season. They also wear standard black shoes and knee-high socks but no gloves. Their hair is long, braided and styled to cover one of their eyes. Eighty Four covered his left eye, and Thirty Three covered his right eye. Personality Eighty Four is sociable. Thirty Three is phlegmatic. They both sometimes talk in the same time or continue/finishing each other. Thirty Three looks unsure to take care Phosphophyllite, but when Eighty Four join him, they both looks confidence. They're kind, and sometimes like to tease people (Phos). Story * They join the other Gems pulling out the shell from pond, collecting Phosphophyllite's fragments, and searching for him who lost in the sea. * Adamant-sensei make them teammate with Phos. Later they said they want to show off to Phos, so they get broken while fighting until Bort come and save them. * They join the winter hibernation like the other Gems. * They and the other Gems collecting "Shiro" part together. construction * They disperse the Moon People which one of the sundry trapped by Phos who try to talk to them. Relationships According to Amethyst Thirty Three, they never spoke much to Phos. They kind to Phos, but enjoy tease him who in high-tense guard after they told him the place they're assigned to is common for Moon People to show. When Phos ask their forgiveness for let them broken, they apologize instead since it was their faults to show off to the youngest. Later, Phos want to check the Moon People model in excuse to show off back to them. They said he was cool. Like how other Gems treated each other, it can be assumed that Amethyst has nice relationship with their other brothers and also like and trust their sensei. Gem Info * Mineral: Quarts * Chemistry: SiO2 * Color: Purple, violet Amethyst is a violet variety of quartz, and owes its violet color to irradiation, iron impurities (in some cases in conjunction with transition element impurities), and the presence of trace elements, which result in complex crystal lattice substitutions. The hardness of the mineral is the same as quartz, thus it is suitable for use in jewelry. The name comes from the Ancient Greek ἀ'' ''a-'' ("not") and ''μέθυστοςméthystos ("intoxicated"), a reference to the belief that the stone protected its owner from drunkenness. Amethyst stone1.png|rough amethyst Amethyst stone2.png|polished amethyst Amethyst is the birthstone for February and the gem for the 6th and 17th wedding anniversaries. Source: Wikipedia | GIA Trivia * In original Japanese version, Amethyst's nicknames written as 'Eighty Four' and 'Thirty Three' as English in katakana. (Why eighty four? Why thirty three??)Category:Characters Category:Gems